Le bal d'Halloween ou quand tout commence
by petitenarya
Summary: Un bal à été organisé pour Halloween Drago y va, Hermione aussi et c'est là que tout commence...
1. Chapter 1

Un début...

Dimanche 16 Octobre 2000

15h30, dans ma chambre de préfet.

Un bal d'Halloween ! Voilà la dernière trouvaille de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore... Enfin heureusement ce n'est pas un bal costumé ! Il n'y aurait plus manqué que ça ! Et tous ces abrutis qui on sautés de joie quand le vieux fou à fait son annonce hier soir, vraiment pathétiques, On aurait cru de vulgaires moldus hystériques... Heureusement les Serpentards sont restés calmes et ont préservés un minimum de dignité à cette école de moins que riens traîtres à leur sang et de sangs de bourbe.

Mais avec qui vais-je aller à ce bal au fait ? Surement pas une Serpentard, elles manquent toutes de classe et ne sont pas assez belles pour que je me montre à un bal avec l'une d'elles au bras. Mais qui alors... ? Peut être une Serdaigle, elles sont plutôt mignonnes et en plus elles sont intelligentes, en tout cas pas de Poufsouffle ou bonjour la honte et peut être une Gryffondor parce que elles ne sont pas mal non plus, mais alors se sera vraiment en dernier recours... Il ne manquerait plus que j'ai l'air de pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Là ma réputation et celle de ma famille en prendrait un coup, et mon père me châtierai vertement c'est sur !

Alors, dans les Serdaigles qui pourrais-je inviter, peut être Sarah Connely ou Eloïse Camden ? Elles sont toutes les deux en septième année, plutôt mignonnes et intelligentes, elles devraient pouvoir faire l'affaire... Et cerise sur le gâteau, elles sont toutes les deux de sang pur, et donc ne discréditeront pas trop la réputation de la famille Malefoy dans l'école... Il faudra que j'aille en inviter une demain, la plus belle, Eloïse Camden. Elle n'osera pas refuser mon invitation, ça va être un tel honneur pour elle !

Bon voilà déjà une bonne chose de faite, et maintenant mon devoir de potion...

Dimanche 16 Octobre 2000

15h30, dans ma chambre de préfète.

Un bal d'Halloween ! C'est génial, une fois de plus Dumbledore à su trouver ce qui plairait à tout le monde ! Quand il annoncé la nouvelle hier soir, toute la grande salle a comme explosée de cris de joie. Mais bien sur pour changer, les Serpentards on joués leur rabat joie et son restés stoïques comme si ceci était trop trivial pour qu'ils consentent à y prêter la moindre considération. Le plus drôle, c'est que bien sur ils seront tous présent au bal, comme ils peuvent se contredire dans leurs attitudes ! Enfin, on ne les refera pas, du moins pas maintenant. Dommage...

Mais avec qui vais-je pouvoir aller au bal ? Surement pas Harry ou Ron, je les connais ces deux là, si je les invite ils vont croire que c'est une invitation à sortir ensemble. Bien sur je les adore, mais ce ne sont que des amis, et c'est très bien comme ça ! Mais alors qui ? Neville y va avec Luna ils se sont mis d'accord dés hier soir, Seamus y va avec Gini il l'a invitée ce matin, Et puis pour quoi je me prends la tête avec ça moi ? Je verrais bien qui va m'inviter, et s'il y en a plusieurs je choisirais et puis c'est tout.

Pour l'instant le plus important est de me trouver une robe et de savoir comment je vais me coiffer et me maquiller... Heureusement que Dumbledore nous laisse les mercredis et samedis après-midi pour aller à Prés-au-Lard nous trouver nos vêtements ! Il faudra que j'y aille avec Parvati, Lavande et Giny ce mercredi... Et elles que vont-elles mettre ? Il va falloir faire attention à ce que nous ne mettions pas les mêmes robes. Je vais peut être acheter une robe bordeaux ou noire, il faut que je demande à maman de me prêter sa parure de diamants pour aller avec. J'espère qu'elle, acceptera...

Bon il faut que j'aille voir les filles pour que l'on s'organise pour mercredi !

Lundi 17 Octobre 2000

18h00, à la bibliothèque.

Je n'ai pu voir ni Eloïse, ni même Sarah aujourd'hui, quelle galère ! Et tout le monde qui me demande avec qui je vais aller au bal ! Une Poufsouffle de première année a même eu le culot de venir m'inviter, non mais je vous jure ! Comme si j'allais accepter d'aller au bal avec une première année et une Poufsouffle en plus ! Ce serait vraiment le monde à l'envers... !

Même Crabbe et Goyle se sont trouvé des cavalière aujourd'hui, bon OK ce ne sont que Milicent Bullstrode et Pansy Parkinson, donc pas vraiment des canons de beauté et d'intelligence, mais bon ils ont leurs cavalières au moins ! Il faut absolument que je vois les filles demain, sinon elles auront étés invitées avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire, et je me retrouverai sans cavalière...plutôt mourir !

Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre d'ailleurs ? Bonne question, peut être un costume noir avec une chemise verte, pour Serpentard. Oui, ce sera très bien, il faut que j'envoie une lettre à ma mère pour qu'elle me le commande chez notre tailleur. Je ne vais tout de même pas me contenter d'un costume de seconde main, ce ne serai pas digne de ma réputation.

Tiens, voilà cette sale sang de bourbe de Granger, elle me répu... Mais qu'a-t-elle donc fait à ses cheveux ? Elle les a lissés ! Ca lui dégage le visage, ils ne sont pas si affreux que ce qu'on pourrait croire quand elle s'en occupe... Aller, tournes toi que je vois mieux ce que ça rend au niveau de ton visage ! Mais tournes toi bon Dieu ! Ah voilà, mais... alors là je n'en reviens pas ! Elle est belle coiffée comme ça, je me demande ce que ça donnerait si elle se faisait un chignon... ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrives ? Granger belle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bon il faut que j'aille à l'entrainement de Quidditch.

Lundi 17 Octobre 2000

18h30, à la bibliothèque.

Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien avoir Malefoy encore ? Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ? Comme si il ne m'avait jamais vue... Enfin c'est tout, je ne vais quand même pas me prendre la tête parce que Malefoy m'a regardée bizarrement, il cherchait surement une nouvelle réplique cinglante à me lancer...

Mon Dieu, Parvati et Lavande viennent de me montrer comment me lisser les cheveux avec leur potion « lissemplis », c'est vrai que ça me change. Et dire que tout à l'heure je vais devoir aller dans la grande salle pour le repas... Comment vont réagir les autres ? Après tout il n'y a que Parvati et Lavande qui on vue le résultat, et elles n'en revenaient pas, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. En tout cas, le résultat me plait, je crois que je vais me lisser les cheveux tout le temps maintenant.

Enfin assez rêvassé, où est donc ce fichu livre de métamorphose supérieure ? Il faut que je l'emprunte, pour me préparer aux cours de l'académie des aurors... Ah ! Le voilà ! Bon et ensuite direction la grande salle, je meurs de faim !

20h45, dans ma chambre.

C'est super ! Quand je suis entrée dans la grande salle pour le repas, au début personne ne m'a reconnue. Il a fallu que je me plante devant Ron et Harry pour qu'ils se décident à me prêter attention et donc pour qu'ils me reconnaissent. Après ça a fait boule de neige, ils ont poussés de telles exclamations en me voyant que presque tous les élèves présents se sont tournés vers nous, et quand ils ont vus le changement opéré sur mes cheveux, j'ai eu droit à bon nombre de compliments et d'invitation pour le bal ! Mais pour l'instant je n'en ai accepté aucune...

Je suis contente de mon petit effet.

Lundi 17 Octobre 2000

21h00, dans ma chambre.

On peut dire que Granger s'est faite remarquée ce soir au repas, déjà à la bibliothèque j'ai été étonné, mais dans la grande salle bien éclairée, l'effet est encore plus époustouflant. Quelques Serpentards et moi même avons eu du mal à y croire, j'ai même entendu Jason Smith la qualifier de « mignonne » ! C'est vrai qu'elle est belle quand elle s'arrange un peu, et en plus elle est de loin la fille la plus intelligente de l 'école. La cavalière idéale, si seulement elle n'était pas la meilleure amie de Potter ! Qu'elle soit à Gryffondor passe encore, mais la meilleure amie de ce Potter, surement pas !

Dommage tout de même, ça aurait pu être intéressant...

Mardi 18 Octobre 2000

12h25, dans la salle sur demande.

Enfin un moment de tranquillité ! J'ai cru que Ron et Harry ne me lâcheraient jamais, mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive aujourd'hui ? Depuis ce matin ils n'arrêtent pas de me coller et de me regarder bizarrement... Même quand je suis allée aux toilettes pendant la récréation, ils m'ont attendue à la porte ! Ce qui a bien fait rire Parvati, Lavande et Giny d'ailleurs, selon elles, les garçons se rendent soudain compte que je suis une fille en plus d'être leur amie... il serrait temps ! Elles sont persuadées qu'ils vont tout les deux m'inviter pour le bal, j'espère qu'elles se trompent parce que je compte accepter l'invitation de Tom McCullough, un Serdaigle. Enfin, si je parviens à me séparer des garçons plus de cinq minutes sans être obligée de me barricader ici... !

Tout ça pour un bal...

Mardi 18 Octobre 2000

12h35, dans ma chambre de préfet.

Toujours aucun signe de mes cavalières potentielles ! Je vais envoyer un hibou à Eloïse Camden parce que je sens que je ne vais pas la voir aujourd'hui, et si elle dit non, je ferrais pareil avec Sarah Connely. Alors, comment tourner cela ? Voyons...

Ma douce Eloïse,

Comme tu le sais, notre directeur à eu la charmante idée

d'organiser un bal pour Halloween.

Dés que j'ai appris la nouvelle, je me suis mis en quête

de la cavalière idéale, toi ma douce.

Je trouve que nous formerions le couple le plus beau et

le plus admiré de la soirée.

Ne parvenant à te voir hors des cours, je me suis décidé

à t'envoyer un hibou de peur que l'on ne t'invite avant

avant que je n'ai le temps de te voir...

Tendrement, Drago Malefoy.

Voilà, c'est parfait ! Maintenant direction la volière et en cours.

Mardi 18 Octobre 2000

20h30, dans ma chambre de préfète.

Ce que Ron et Harry peuvent être collant quand ils en ont envie ! J'y crois pas, j'ai été obligée d'envoyer un hibou à Tom pour accepter son invitation !

Sinon je me suis arrangée avec les filles pour qu'on aille acheter nos robes demain, j'ai hâte d'y être, j'espère qu'il en aura des bordeaux, j'adore cette couleur !

Bon, trêve de divertissement, j'ai du boulot et si je sors demain il faut que je m'avance ce soir ! Donc direction la bibliothèque !

Mardi 18 Octobre 2000

21h00, dans ma chambre de préfet.

Finis les prises de têtes pour me trouver une cavalière ! Eloïse m'a répondue il y à quinze minutes et a accepté mon invitation ! Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser ! Maintenant un hibou à ma mère pour commander mon costume...

Très chère mère,

Dumbledore à eu la merveilleuse (...) idée d'organiser

un bal d'Halloween.

N'ayant rien de neuf à me mettre pour cette soirée,

je vous serais grés de me commander un costume noir,

une chemise bordeaux et une cravate noire pour

l'occasion. Merci d'avance.

Je vous embrasse très tendrement, votre fils,

Drago.

Bon, maintenant direction la volière puis la bibliothèque, les profs nous ont surchargés de travail aujourd'hui !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

...Les deux élèves se retrouvèrent donc tout deux à la bibliothèque, à des tables séparées bien sur ! Chacun lançait régulièrement des regards en coin à l'autre puis sans raison apparente , Drago se leva de sa table, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la table ou Hermione était installée.

-Je peux ? demanda Drago

Hermione était médusée, les yeux ronds puis se rendant compte de l'air ridicule qu'elle avait, la jeune fille se reprit et fit signe à Drago qu'il pouvait s'installer. Mais elle se demandait tout de même se qui avait pu motiver le blond à s'installer prés d'elle, une sang de bourbe, alors qu' à cette heure la bibliothèque était déserte.

-Tu te demande ce que je fais là, prés de toi n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione leva la tête de son devoir de potion et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Drago sourit puis reprit :

-En fait, ce n'est pas totalement in-intéressé... J'aurais besoin de ton aide, pour un truc que je n'ai pas compris en histoire de la magie, et comme tu es plutôt calée... j'espérai que tu m'aiderais...

-Je vois, répondit la brune. Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Drago s'y était attendus et répondit le plus sincèrement du monde :

-Parce que je me suis rendu compte de pas mal de choses depuis quelques temps...Comme le fait que mes convictions sur les « sangs de bourbes » sont infondées, la preuve tu en es une, et tu es la meilleure élève de notre promotion et en plus tu n'es pas seulement cultivée tu es aussi intelligente. Parce que la culture et l'intelligence sont très différentes, je connais des gens très cultivés et qui ne sont pas des lumières pour autant... Enfin bref, je m'égare. Tout ça pour te dire que je suis désolé de toutes les vacheries que je t'ai faites et que je te présente mes excuses...En espérant que tu les acceptes.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, non seulement Drago Malefoy s'était installé prés d'elle, mais en plus il lui avait fait des compliments et des excuses ! C'était le monde à l'envers, non en fait elle était en plein rêve, voilà c'était ça ! Pourtant le blond devant elle semblait bien réel, tout comme son regard qui la transperçait. Merlin ce regard !

Drago lui, était tout aussi troublé, pas par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pensait tout ce qu'il venait de dire...

#Est-ce qu'elle a déjà été invitée pour le bal d'Halloween ? Surement que Potter ou Weasley lui auront demandé... Tant pis...#

-Alors, reprit le blond, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Le choc passé Hermione accepta volontiers d'aider Drago, et les deux jeunes gens passèrent le reste de leur soirée ensemble à travailler l'histoire de la magie et d'autres matières. Parfois ils parlaient simplement de tout et de rien ou plaisantaient. Si un élève ou un professeur les avait vus, ils n'en n'auraient pas crus leurs yeux... !

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière, Drago et Hermione allaient en cours la journée et ne se parlaient pas, mais le soir les deux jeunes gens avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver à la bibliothèque pour travailler ou simplement discuter de tout et de rien .La veille du bal d'Halloween, Drago n'y tenant plus lança la conversation sur le bal...

-Tu as l'intention d'aller au bal demain ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui travaillait.

-Bien sur ! Et toi tu y vas ?

-Oui, j'y vais avec Eloïse Camden.

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma quelque peu, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago.

-Oh... , moi j'y vais avec Tom McCullough.

Et ce fut au tour du visage de Drago de se fermer.

-On s'y verra alors, fit-il l'air de rien. Bon il faut que j'y aille, on se voit demain. Bonne nuit.

-Ok, bonne nuit, répondit Hermione déçue de voir Drago partir si tôt.

Le lendemain c'était l'effervescence à Poudlard, les cours étaient suspendus pour la préparation du château en vue du bal qui s'y déroulerait le soir même.

Drago ruminait dans sa chambre depuis la veille quand il était rentré de sa soirée avec Hermione. Elle y allait avec Tom McCullough, le tombeur des Serdaigles ! Le blond n'osait même pas penser à sa réaction si Tom embrassait la brunette le soir même...

#Je le détruis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrives ? Je suis jaloux ou quoi ?#

Hermione de son côté n'en pensait pas moins d'Eloïse Camden. Elle était avec Ginny, Parvati et Lavande, les quatre filles se préparaient pour le bal tout en parlant de leurs cavaliers et de leurs espoirs pour la soirée. Mais depuis un moment les filles avaient renoncé à tirer quoi que ce soit d'Hermione qui était étrangement silencieuse et fermée aujourd'hui...

Le soir venu, Hermione et Drago étaient seuls chacun dans leur chambre ayant renoncé à la compagnie de leurs camarades qui les irritaient plus qu'autre chose...Puis l'heure de leurs rendez-vous avec leurs cavaliers approchant, ils sortirent de leurs chambres pour aller dans le hall de l'école où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Tom et Eloïse.

Après avoir retrouvé leurs cavaliers respectifs, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle transformée en salle de bal pour l'occasion.

Drago lançait des regards noirs à Tom qui accompagnait une Hermione sublime dans sa robe bordeaux aux reflets noirs, ses cheveux bruns étaient lissés et savamment coiffés dans un chignon qui laissait voir son cou et ses épaule dorés...

Hermione elle, aurait pu tuer Eloïse si elle avait eut des revolvers dans les yeux. La blonde se pendait au bras de Drago comme une potiche en rigolant pour rien. Mais quand elle regardait Drago ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, le blond portait un costume noir et une chemise bordeaux qui lui allaient à merveille...

Quand le regard de Drago rencontra celui d'Hermione, les deux jeunes gens sentirent des papillons s'agiter follement dans leurs ventres. Puis, d'un même mouvement les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent de leurs cavaliers pour se retrouver au centre de la piste de danse. Comme dans un rêve ils dansèrent, sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'école, puis a la fin de la chanson ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, Drago sourit, Hermione répondit à son sourire. Alors Drago sur de lui, embrassa tendrement la jeune fille qui répondit a son baiser.

-Je t'aime Hermione, dit Drago après avoir rompus leur baiser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, répondit la jeune fille plus heureuse que

Alors verdict?

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

L'effet papillon

Harry, Ron, Pansy ainsi que toutes les personnes présente dans la salle de bal n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ! Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'aimaient, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ! Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard !

Les deux amoureux, toujours dans leur petit monde à eux, ne remarquaient pas l'attention dont ils étaient le centre. Puis, peu à peu, le bal reprit, tout le monde se demandant comment le nouveau couple avait pu se former.

-Sortons un peu, dit Hermione après quelques temps. Je voudrais être seule avec toi...

-Je te suis mon ange, lui répondit Drago en souriant.

Et quand il vit où sa douce l'emmenait il sourit encore, la roseraie, il adorait cet endroit, en particulier au printemps, le soir au moment du couché du soleil.

Alors c'était l'explosion des sens ! Les reflets orangés du soleil donnaient une beauté nouvelle et féerique à l'endroit. Les parfums frais des roses, mélangés à ceux plus capiteux des orchidées rendaient l'air étourdissant...

Hermione s'était assise sur un banc et attendait que Drago l'y rejoigne, mais le blond observa sa petite amie un moment avant de la rejoindre. Elle était sublime dans sa robe bordeaux qui la mettait merveilleusement en valeur. Son maquillage très simple, accentuait la douceur de son regard noisette. Sa peau satinée avait l'air aussi douce que la soie, et Drago mourait d'envie de la caresser...

-Il faut qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Hermione sortant Drago de sa douce rêverie.

-De quoi veux-tu parler mon ange ?

-De nous Drago, de ce baiser, de ce qui va se passer entre nous par la suite. Allons-nous reprendre nos bonnes vielles habitudes dés demain ?

Drago eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle monumentale.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Parce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Et bien moi je ne veux pas de cela ! Je t'aime Hermione, je t'ai fais du mal et je le sais, mais je t'en prie laisse moi une chance de te prouver que je peux être quelqu'un de bien. Laisse-moi t'aimer...

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, ce que Drago venait de lui dire l'avait beaucoup touchée, surtout parce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

-Excuse-moi Drago, mais j'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi... Moi aussi je t'aime Drago, et tout ce que tu m'as dit avant que l'on se connaisse mieux, je l'ai déjà oublié...

-Merci. Je te promets que jamais plus je ne te ferrais de mal et que je ne laisserais personne t'en faire non plus. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, je t'aime ma princesse.

Ce disant il la prit tendrement dans ces bras et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait faire passer dans ce baiser.

Tout à coup, le sol sembla trembler sous leurs pieds, et le couple se vit entouré d'un halot lumineux. Drago et Hermione virent se matérialiser devant eux les esprits de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard. Apparemment le séisme agitait toute l'école car les élèves et les professeurs sortaient dans le parc pour se protéger de la destruction éventuelle du château. Un cri retentit, quelqu'un avait vu ce qui se passait à la roseraie, alors tout le monde se précipita vers le couple. Quand toute l'école fut autour du couple et des deux fondateurs de Poudlard, Godric prit la parole :

-Mes enfants, dit-il à Drago et Hermione, nous vous attendions depuis longtemps.

-Et vous arrivez enfin, reprit Salazar. L'union tant attendue de la Lionne et du Serpent. Nos dignes héritiers, unis par l'amour le plus pur et dont la force anéantira à jamais le seigneur ténébreux.

-Mais prenez garde, continua Godric, Il est maintenant au courant de votre union puisque vous vous êtes avoué votre amour. Et il cherchera à vous séparer par tous les moyens.

Hermione était médusée, mais se reprit et dit :

-Comment êtes-vous au courant pour Voldemort ? Quand il est né vous étiez mort depuis plusieurs siècles...

-J'ai le don de divination, dit Salazar, et j'ai vu son ascension et sa chute... Grâce à l'union du Serpent et de la Lionne.

-Vous allez vous découvrir de nouveau pouvoirs, dit Godric, développez-les au maximum. Vous en aurez besoin pour vaincre Voldemort. En se tournant vers Dumbledore il dit : Veilles bien sur eux Albus et aide-les à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. L'enjeu est énorme.

Puis le halot lumineux et les eux esprits disparurent. Quand la stupéfaxion passa tout le monde rentra dans le château et le bal reprit, sauf pour Drago, Hermione et Dumbledore qui partirent discuter dans le bureau de directeur.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une maison apparemment abandonnée, un homme vêtu d'une robe noire hurla :

-Qu'ils soient maudits ! Jamais ils ne pourront me vaincre ! Je les écraserai avant ; je viserai leurs faiblesses et je les ruinerai à jamais ! Et plus personne ne pourra jamais se lever contre moi !

A ces mots suivit un éclat de rire glacial.


	3. Chapter 3

Une discussion pas comme les autres

Les deux élèves étaient sous le choc, comment ce pouvait-il qu'ils soient destinés à vaincre Voldemort ? Et les prophéties qui désignaient Harry comme le sauveur du monde, elles étaient fausses ? Et... Tant de questions tournaient dans leurs têtes qu'ils en avaient le vertige.

Dumbledore le remarqua et quand ils entrèrent dans son bureau il les fit asseoir et leur laissa un peu de temps pour reprendre leurs esprits.

-Bien, je suppose que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, dit le directeur quand il estima que Drago et Hermione s'étaient remis des événements. Mais avant que vous ne me les posiez, j'ai des choses à vous expliquer, si après vous avez toujours des questions j'essaierai d'y répondre au mieux.

D'abord, si vous avez hérité de la tache qui était incombée à Harry, c'est parce que seul quelqu'un de pur peu détruire Voldemort. Et par son désir de venger Sirius, Harry à perdu sa pureté. L'annulation de la prophétie le concernant à activé la votre.

Il est dit que dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, quand même le survivant aura perdu sa pureté alors la lionne et le serpent s'unirons dans l'amour le plus pur. Cet amour leur apportera les pouvoirs et la puissance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la dernière chance pour que la lumière refasse surface.

La lionne, c'est toi Hermione, la digne héritière de Godric Gryffondor. Tu es sa descendante en droite ligne, tu viens d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Tes parents étaient sorciers, mais pour protéger la lignée de Gryffondor et que la prophétie se réalise, ils t'ont cachée dans une famille moldue. N'en parle surtout pas à tes parents adoptifs, ils sont persuadés d'être tés vrais parents.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, tout ce qu'elle connaissait et vivait depuis son enfance n'était que mensonge. Son monde s'effondrait autour d'elle.

-Le serpent, c'est toi Drago, tout le monde sait que la famille Malefoy descend de Salazar Serpentard, mais tu es le seul être pur de ta lignée. Le seul capable de s'abandonner totalement à l'amour et de sauver le m onde des ténèbres dans lesquelles il est plongé.

Vous devez savoir que votre amour une puissance nouvelle et de nouveaux pouvoirs que vous devrez apprendre à maîtriser pour vaincre Voldemort quand le moment serra venu.

Drago sentait une migraine venir, il vivait tellement de changements en si peu de temps. Et pas des moindres ! IL sortait avec Hermione qu'il aimait, et en plus il devenait un des nouveaux « héros » désigné pour anéantir Voldemort. Pour augmenter la pression, si Hermione et lui ne parvenaient pas à tuer Voldemort, personne d'autre ne pourrait plus jamais le faire et le monde serrait perdu.

Hermione pleurait en silence, elle ne voulait pas croire que ceux qui l'avaient élevée n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Elle ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité qui reposait maintenant sur ses épaules à elle et sur celles de Drago. Elle ne voulait pas de ces nouveaux pouvoirs, elle voulait juste être une jeune sorcière normale, qui sortait avec un jeune sorcier normal.

Drago lui prit la main et lui sourit pour la calmer et la rassurer, elle devait avoir peur, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Et en plus tout son univers était bouleversé, Drago avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour mieux la calmer.

-Bien je crois que si vous avez des questions vous me les poserez demain, quand vous vous serrez remis de vos émotions. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir du vous apprendre ça de cette manière, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

A partir de demain je vous demanderez aussi de venir me voir tout les soirs pour des entraînements intensifs dans toutes les matières qui pourront vous servir contre Voldemort et pour maîtriser vos nouveaux pouvoirs quand ils se manifesteront. A présent allez dormir, vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces pour la suite. Bonne nuit, à demain.

Hermione sortit du bureau de Dumbledore en suivant Drago, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était complètement perdue et se laissait guider par son petit ami. Drago l'emmena à la tour des Gryffondors et quand ils arrivèrent Parvati allait refermer le passage menant à la salle commune des rouges et or.

-Attends Parvati, appela Drago. Tu peux l'emmener jusqu'à votre dortoir ? Elle n'est pas très bien...

-Oui bien sur, répondit la jeune fille.

Le blond embrassa doucement Hermione et lui dit à l'oreille :

-Bonne nuit ma puce, ne t'en fait pas je suis là pour toi, je serrais toujours là. Je t'aime. Puis Parvati emmena Hermione, et Drago alla se coucher à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**De fil en aiguille**

Le lendemain Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. La jeune femme avait les yeux cernés et le teint pâle, tourmentée par de sombres cauchemars elle avait peu dormi. Mais quand elle vit Drago entrer dans la grande salle un sourire radieux illumina son visage et elle lui sauta au cou. Sentir les bras du blond autour d'elle lui faisait un bien fou.

-Hey ma puce, lui dit Drago, je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais ?

-Oui je sais, répondit Hermione en souriant, mais tu m'as manqué cette nuit, j'aurais bien eu besoin de toi…

-Je vois ça oui, qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de dormir ?

-Divers cauchemars, avec ou sans Voldemort d'ailleurs, mais n'en parlons plus c'est passé maintenant.

-Comme tu veux.

Ceci dit Drago embrassa tendrement sa petite amie et les deux amoureux déjeunèrent ensemble à a table des Gryffondors, prés de Ron et Harry.

Les garçons étaient tous les trois un peu tendus de manger ensembles, mais par amitié ou par amour pour Hermione aucun d'eux ne lança de piques à un autre, tout ça pour préserver Hermione. Le déjeuner se passa donc calmement sur fond de discutions diverses et variées, et pour la plupart sur les cours. Quand tout le monde eut finit de manger, les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Alors que Ron et Hermione avançaient, Harry ralentit et retint Drago en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… commença Drago.

-Il faut que je te parle mais seul à seul, laissons les avancer un peu.

Quand Hermione et Ron furent assez éloignés Harry et Drago repartirent vers la bibliothèque d'un pas plus lent et Harry reprit :

-Bon, Hermione est ma meilleure amie et si elle sort avec toi c'est parce que tu dois en valoir la peine, et que tu as beaucoup changé. Mais je te préviens, si tu lui fais le moindre mal je me chargerais personnellement de toi. Cependant, vu la situation je te fais confiance, la prophétie parle d'amour pur donc tu dois vraiment l'aimer. Et c'est pour ça que je te demande de veiller sur elle quand je ne pourrais pas le faire car elle plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre.

Drago se doutait qu'il aurait ce genre de conversation avec Ron ou Harry, normal après tout ce qui s'était passé avant.

-Ecoute Harry, je comprends tes doutes et je te jure que j'aime Hermione, que j'ai changé, et je vous le prouverais à Ron et à toi avec le temps. J'espère aussi que l'on pourra oublier le passé et devenir de vrais amis, je ne veux pas seulement qu'on puisse se supporter pour lui faire plaisir. Et moi je te demande de veiller sur Hermione quand je ne pourrais pas le faire ou au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose…

-Promis, répondit Harry en souriant. Et je suis sur qu'en y mettant chacun du sien on pourra devenir amis. Mais allons les retrouver parce que Ron ne pourras pas retenir Hermione trop longtemps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez tout les deux ? demanda Hermione quand Harry et Drago arrivèrent à la bibliothèque.

-On discutait, répondit évasivement Harry.

-Ah oui. Et de quoi ? Hermione doutait.

-De quidditch ma puce, rétorqua Drago. Au moins là dessus on ne risque pas de se disputer…

-Sauf si vous battez Gryffondor un jour ! Intervint Ron.

Hermione retint son souffle sentant la crise venir, mais les trois garçons se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Pour ça il faudrait que j'aie autre chose qu'une bande de gorilles mal dégourdis dans l'équipe ! Lança Drago.

Et les trois garçons rirent de plus belle au grand étonnement de Hermione qui ne devait pas être loin de penser un truc du genre « Ah les mecs ! ».

La journée se passa donc calmement pour groupe nouvellement formé, sans qu'aucune anicroche ne vienne gâcher quoi que ce soit. Hermione désespérait même que les garçons se trouvent autant de points communs car ils l'empêchaient de se concentrer en parlant tout le temps. A un moment elle perdit patiente et les menaça de leur jeter un sort de glue perpétuelle sur la bouche s'ils ne se taisaient pas et ne se mettaient pas immédiatement au travail. Sachant qu'elle en était tout à fait capable, les jeunes hommes se mirent au travail en silence, et à midi ils avaient presque finis tous leurs devoirs.

L'après-midi fut donc réservée à la détente : Ron, Harry et Drago jouaient au quidditch, Hermione lisait un livre dans les gradins tout en regardant de temps à autre les garçons qui faisaient des acrobaties dans les airs. La jeune femme était heureuse que les tensions soient aussi vite tombées entre eux, comme quoi avec un peu de bonne volonté et de motivation on peut changer beaucoup de choses.


End file.
